Field
The disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses such as mobile communication devices or media devices, and, in particular, to the mobile communication devices or media devices with user inputs, such as a set of buttons.
Background
Wireless communication technologies and devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use over the past several years. Increasingly, mobile electronic devices have grown in complexity and now commonly include multiple processors and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., music player, web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.). Thus, in one example, the mobile electronic devices function as examples of media devices with video and audio functions.
The wireless communication devices or media devices may include a jack for receiving a media plug coupled to a peripheral device. For example, a mobile phone may include a jack for receiving a plug coupled to an audio headset with a microphone, which allows a user to engage in a voice conversation over the mobile phone using the headset. The headset may include an electronic user input such as a set of buttons. A user may press the buttons for various functions, such as controlling the volume of the headset. Other examples of the mobile communication devices or media devices include MP3 players, handheld gaming devices, tablets, personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc., while other peripheral devices include headphones, hearing-aid devices, personal computer speakers, home entertainment stereo speakers, etc.